The War Isn't Over Yet
by BHErotica
Summary: Voldemort may have fallen, but that doesn't make everything ok. There are still battles to be fought, not ones of might and magic, but a battle against the darkest foe: ourselves. WARNING: Contains futa content. Fem!Harry/Futa!Hermione, Futa!Ginny/Futa!Luna


**The War Isn't Over Yet**

**Chapter 1**

Time seemed to stand still as the body of Lord Voldemort fell to the ground. The battlers, regardless of their alignment, all watched in a strange, strangled silence as the scourge of the wizarding world met his final downfall, each onlooker too awed to make a sound.

Silence hung in the air. Someone cheered. Then, the entire world seemed to explode.

Death Eaters began to Apparate away, lost without their leader. A few others ran toward the Forbidden Forest. The defenders of Hogwarts watched them warily before allowing their joy and relief to burst forth. Cheers, laughter, sobs came together in a mess of noise. Several firecrackers were released from wands.

Aoife Potter saw and heard none of this. She swayed on the spot for a moment, clutching the wands in her hands as though they were lifelines before finally succumbing and collapsing, saved from hitting the ground by Ginny's arms wrapping around her, halting her fall.

Ginny flicked her hair out of her face before looking around for her brother. Spying him nearby, she called out to him.

When he was within earshot, he knelt down, a look of concern on his face for his best friend.

"Is she ok?"

"I think so." Ginny said, brushing a hand over Aoife's face gently. "Help me get her to Gryffindor Tower."

0000000000

Ginny laid Aoife gently onto her bed, lightly caressing the smooth skin of her cheek. As she did so, she saw Aoife's eyelids flutter slightly before opening, gazing up at the red head above her.

"Ginny?"

The girl's voice was raspy, as though it hadn't been used for weeks.

"I'm here."

"Did we win?"

Tears began to well slightly in Ginny's eyes as she looked down at her former lover.

"Yeah, we won. _You_ won."

Aoife nodded tiredly.

"Good. Good."

Her eyelids fluttered closed again. Ginny smiled down at the girl, the girl who had given so much and saved so many. Leaning down, she lightly brushed her lips against Aoife's.

"Sleep well, Fae. You deserve it."

She cast one last look at the girl before turning and leaving the girl's dorm.

Ron was waiting for her when Ginny reentered the common room.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping."

The siblings looked at each other for a long minute, neither knowing how to broach the topic they both wanted to talk about and yet ignore at the same time. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"We should get down to the Great Hall. Mum'll be getting worried, and..." He trailed off. Ginny simply nodded.

"I know. Let's go."

They walked in silence through the ruined corridors of the castle, neither wanting to break the silence, instead choosing to gaze around at the once magnificent school.

The destruction around them really drove home the fact that their childhood was nearly over. The school had been their home away from home for the past six years, had become a part of them, had moulded them, shaped them, and now it was gone, just like their innocence. For they had been innocent, no matter how grown up they had felt. Tonight, they had lost loved ones. Killed people: dark wizards, yes, but they were still lives that their wands had snuffed out. Even worse, for a brief moment, they thought they had lost Aoife. A best friend and a lover, and it had hurt just as much as losing Fred had. Now they were truly adults, even if they were as damaged as the ancient halls around them.

When the reached the doors to the Great Hall, however, Ginny's resolve wavered.

"I can't go in there. I don't _want_ to go in there."

Ron pulled her toward him, wrapping his sister in his arms.

"Me neither. But we have to. We can't just ignore something like this." He could feel the tears building, but he forced them back. If Ginny saw that he couldn't handle it, there would be no way that she would.

After a few, quiet moments, he felt Ginny sigh against his chest.

"Okay. Let's go."

She extricated herself from his arms, took a calming breath and walked into the hall, Ron following close behind.

They had seen the inside of the Great Hall during the temporary truce, but hadn't truly appreciated the chaos within. The floor was covered in a sea of bodies. People were dotted around the hall, consoling each other, seeking comfort in closeness. Parents mourning children, children mourning parents. They could see the Creevey family nearby, staring down at their son's body, silent tears streaming down their cheeks. Ginny almost turned around right then, but Ron placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She sniffed, and continued onward.

They found their family near the back of the hall, joined by Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Fleur, all crowded around Fred's lifeless form. All of them had tears leaving trails through the dust and battle grime on their cheeks.

Molly looked up as they approached. She stared at them for a moment, then rushed toward them, pulling them into a bone-breaking embrace, her sobs renewing. While Ron would normally protest at this kind of treatment from his mother in public, this time he relaxed into her arms, fighting tears with a renewed vigour.

After several long seconds, she released her children, cupping their cheeks.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're ok!" She brushed her thumb over Ginny's cheek, wiping away a tear. "How's Aoife?"

"She's fine, she's asleep at the moment." Ginny said. She was well aware of her mother's disapproval of Aoife, but didn't call her out on it. Instead, she accompanied her mother and brother back to Fred's side.

As soon as her brother's body was in view, Ginny sunk to her knees, her tears now flowing freely. Ron remained standing, an arm around his mother's shoulders. Looking down at Fred, he could no longer hold his emotions back. His tears flowed fast and free, unencumbered. He glanced over at George, who was staring at his twin, his face pale and ashen, his eyes glazed over slightly. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind. For the rest of the family, they had lost a brother and son. George had lost a part of himself.

Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Fleur moved away from the group, allowing the Weasleys space to grieve properly. As they did so, Hermione saw Luna entering the hall, a lost expression on her normally serene face. She excused herself and moved toward Luna.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Hermione mentally berated herself. Of course Luna wasn't okay. Who in the castle could possibly be "okay"?

Luna looked into Hermione's eyes, her face projecting fear and anxiety.

"I can't find Daddy anywhere. I've looked all over the castle."

Hermione's stomach clenched unpleasantly. She had a good idea of where Xenophilius was, but didn't want to put voice to her suspicions, for fear of hurting the blonde.

"Maybe he's been running around the castle looking for you, Luna. Maybe you just kept missing each other. Stay here and wait for him. I'm sure he'll come."

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Hermione. Thanks."

Hermione nodded, smiling in what she hoped was a comforting way. Luna gave a slightly watery smile, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck briefly before moving to the side of the hall and sinking to the floor. Hermione watched the girl sadly, her sorrow for Luna's position adding to her sadness for the Weasleys. The war had taken so much from all of them. It seemed that for some, it had taken far more than they deserved.

0000000000

Later that night, as Ginny climbed onto the four poster opposite Aoife's, she glanced the bed that housed the other girl.

When Aoife had decided to break them up at the end of the last school year, Ginny had been devastated, but she had been mature enough to know why she had done it. Over the last year, she had clung to the hope that once everything was over, they might be able to get back together again.

Unbidden, the memory of the last time they had been together swam to the forefront of her mind...

"_Fae? Could you come in here for a minute?"_

_Aoife turned to the source of the voice to see Ginny leaning against her doorframe, chewing on her lower lip. Aoife glanced at Ron and Hermione before answering._

"_Sure."_

_She stepped toward Ginny as Ron and Hermione continued ascending the Burrow's staircase._

"_We'll be in my room, Fae." She heard Hermione say. She made a noise of acknowledgement as Ginny closed the door._

_Ginny turned to Aoife, running her eyes over the girl's body, her face, the swell of her chest, her abdomen and down her legs before returning her gaze to her face again._

"_So... happy birthday."_

_Aoife chuckled._

"_Thanks."_

_Ginny began chewing her lip again._

"_I wasn't sure what I should get you." Ginny said slowly. "I thought it might be weird, you know?" Aoife nodded, but didn't say anything, letting Ginny get whatever it was she wanted to get off her chest. "I know you aren't going back to Hogwarts this year. I heard you, Ron and Hermione planning the other night."_

"_You were eavesdropping?"_

"_No!" Ginny exclaimed. "I was just passing and I heard Hermione saying something about a tent and taking books somewhere."_

_Aoife sighed._

"_Fine. You're right; we aren't going back this year."_

_Ginny nodded._

"_I thought so. So that got me thinking, I should get you something to remember me by, when you're off doing, whatever you're doing." She moved closer to Aoife, closing the distance between them. "But also something to remember _us _by." She ran a hand across one of Aoife's breasts, applying a gentle pressure the the flesh beneath the t-shirt. Reaching up with her other hand, she put it behind Aoife's head, pulling her closer. She tilted her head, moving closer and closer, her eyes fluttering shut._

_Their lips came together, as they had done many times before. Ginny ran her tongue over Aoife's soft, pink lips, savouring the slightly sweet taste. She could feel Aoife moaning into her lips as she increased her pressure on her breast. She pressed her tongue against Aoife's lips, begging for entrance._

_As soon as Aoife's mouth opened, Ginny pushed her tongue into her ex-lover's mouth, allowing their tongues to once again engage in a battle of dominance. She gasped as one of Aoife's hands found her breast, while the other entangled itself in her hair. As the kiss became increasingly fiery and passionate, Ginny could feel her cock stiffening in her jeans, pushing against the denim. Aoife had evidently noticed as well, if her slow grinding against her hips were any indication._

Reaching up, Ginny unbuttoned her shirt, freeing her breasts. She began kneading the mounds of flesh, pinching her nipples, rolling the hardening nubs between her fingers. She could feel her cock straining against her shorts, as if begging for freedom. Releasing her breasts, she pulled her shorts down, releasing her cock from its confinement.

Her left hand returned to her breasts while her right hand gripped her cock, slowly rubbing along the length of her shaft. She could remember everything about that kiss, the feel of Aoife's lips, her breasts, the sensation of her body rubbing against her cock.

She swirled her thumb over the head of her cock, gasping in pleasure at the sensation. She knew the girl she was getting herself off to was only a few feet away, but she didn't care. If Aoife did wake up, Ginny reasoned, she'd probably join in.

She pumped her cock harder as she increased the pressure on her nipples, her legs trembling with arousal. She was close to cumming; she could feel it. She increased the ferocity of her pumping, until she finally came, long ropes of cum shooting from the tip of her cock, landing on her body, face and bed. She continued pumping her cock, determined to squeeze every last drop of cum from it, until she slumped back on her bed, chest heaving.

_They jumped apart as the door swung open, banging of the wall._

"_GINNY!"_

_They turned to see Molly glaring at them, hands on her hips and a face like thunder._

"_What?" Ginny said, thrusting her hands in her pockets in an attempt to conceal her erection._

"_Don't 'what' me, young lady." Molly growled. "I need you to go and get the spare room ready for the Delacours."_

_She shot a venomous look at Aoife before turning and marching away, shouting for Ron._

_Ginny turned back to Aoife, her face bright red._

"_Well, happy birthday anyway, Fae." she said in a small voice._

_Aoife smiled at the girl._

"_Thanks, Gin."_

Ginny sighed dejectedly as she cleaned up after herself. If her mother hadn't interrupted them, Ginny was sure that she would have ended up fucking Aoife, like they had so many times before.

She glanced over at Aoife's bed as she redressed. Now that the war was over, maybe the girl would consider rekindling their relationship. Ginny certainly wanted to, it was just a question of whether Aoife would want to as well.

_Of course she will_, Ginny thought, as she rolled over. _I'm sure she will._

**AN: This is the start of a collaborative effort between myself and By the Goddess. Feel free to go ahead and check her work out, it's awesome.**

**If you are familiar with my work, you'll know that a long fic is a departure from tradition for me, but I hope you'll stick around for the ride. I will be writing the vast majority of the erotica scenes, as By the Goddess is not an erotica writer. Again, if you've read my other work, you'll know what to expect.**

**We will be taking requests for this story, lemon-wise, so feel free to send your suggestions my way.**


End file.
